Mal Lavastun
''Biography of Mal Lavastun.... Mal Lavastun, skilled spy, survivalist, leader, and warrior. He has endured much through his life and continues doing so. Although many facts about his life are unknown about his early life, his fairly recent life is riddled with experiences.... Known early life.... Officially, in the republic archives, Mal doesn't exist, but unofficially Mal was born in an uncharted reigon of Ryloth. He had to survive with very little help... Republic service & Artus Blazer Around the age of 14 Mal set out for Coruscant to search for a better life. When he arrived at Coruscant he went to a republic affiliated building and signed up for service, he then made his own lightsabers, and became a Jedi Sentinel. Throughout his service with the republic, Mal met many people, one of which Artus Blazer. The two met during the first battle of Geonosis, ever since serving alongside each other, Mal was transfered into the naval battle of Ord Mantell... Elite Arc Squadron & The rise of Nova.... Mal rushed to make a combat-worthy strike force in preperation for an Umbaran invasion. He immediately coined the name Elite Arc Squadron. Mal recruited many men such as 'Sarro Astroblade, Rand Astrosword, Gungi Wolf, Cassus Alphaduster, Calo Whipband, Dante Forcebeam, Comet Moontail, and Cay Lightlazer. These men came just in time for the rise of Nova Corp, an "industrial" empire is what they claimed to be, the squadron had already sustained four unprovoked casualties. Mal decided to declare war and join up with Alpha-13 Ember (fate unknown, possibly KIA) and Commando Sharkie (survivor of conflicts) to fight nova. Zillo Tech & Last second losses.... Mal created a new weapons family in order to help the situation with nova die down--these weapons saw very limited action however none were lost and there existance denied by most. After the assumption that nova corp has died out, Mal kept the squad operating as usual, however Nova launched a last-ditch attempt to destroy Mal and his affiliates by making a spy infiltrate the squadron, he got in and threw the squadron into ruin. The fates of Rand Astrosword, and Dante Forcebeam are among few that await discovery... After the mutiny & New squad life.... After what happened to the original squadron, Mal, Sarro, Gungi, Cassus, and Comet joined the squad "Galaxy of Darkness" (because Artus vouched for them) looking to get away from Nova. Unfortunately, their hopes were shattered when an alliance formed between Galaxy of Darkness (Led by ''Valcor Distructer , who at one point imprisoned Mal) and "Dark Nebula" (the re-incartion of Nova Corp, led by '''''Xalandra Nova). Now that the men have fully adapted, they have thus pursued ranking up in the squad, and with survival and warrior skills receivbed by training from Mal, they have done so very,very quickly (Mal reached second in command in the squad within three days). Within days of joining the new squad, Darth Platonious had started a war with Galxy of Darkness, thus making the men from the old squadron valuble recruits to the squad. ''Recent life....'' Mal and the men still reside with the Galaxy of Darkness and Mal still trains apprentices, leads espionage and assault missions, as well as recon on various systems. If you see him,or his men, pay little mind or befriend them..... Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:General Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spy Category:Warrior Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Leader Category:Galactic Republic Category:Nova War Veterans Category:Galaxy of Darkness